


Hot Pursuit

by mxchiko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchiko/pseuds/mxchiko
Summary: The worst spy ever.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> It's really rushed but i really need to finish my tobirama fic and here i am writing for Madara again.

Keeping her eyes on the road, she tried for the best to follow the movement of his car. The sudden traffic wasn't helping her at all, but she couldn't afford to make a mistake. If the plan would fail, then the most wanted criminal would run free.  
It took more than 20 years to her agency to finally put a face on the man who ruled the underworld. Uchiha Madara, a man who kept himself invisible despite his acts. But after all those years, all this hard work, they finally identified him.  
And it was her goal to arrest him.

She definitely wasn't the best of the spy but for some reason, the elders decided it was a good idea to send her. Perhaps because she wasn't essential for the agency so even if something would happen to her, it will not be a great loss for them.  
She swallowed her sudden sadness and sneaked behind a car, approaching him dangerously. It was approximately 30 minutes since she started to follow him on the road, never leaving his black Mercedes out of her gaze. But after all this time on the road, his car suddenly turned right, to enter a rest area.  
She followed him carefully and discreetly the best she could. Watching him hiding behind the small shop, safe from any eyes, she parked herself not too far away from him.

She opened the door of her car, letting her heels clicked on the floor. Raising herself from her seat, she put herself in her role as she was heading toward his car. She could feel her tight dress rising up slowly as each steps she was taking, the cold air hitting her thighs.

But the smirk and the tough facade she put before approaching was quick to disappear when he get out of his car. The man was nothing like the picture she saw before. He was really handsome, the type of handsome that make you granted all his wishes. His stature was giving off those controlling, dominating vibes.  
Still advancing in his direction, she was not sure anymore of what to do. The man before her was making her already weak, she knowed the mission would not succeed but it was too late as his eyes noticed her. Her breath stuck in her throat when he open his mouth. 

«May i help you ?» A husky voice fall from his lips.

All the scenarios, all the texts she prepared before for this moment were lost in her mind. She was just looking at him, a dumb look on her face as he looked over her suspiciously.

«I have a problem with my car right there.» She said, regaining her composure. «I would really appreciate if you could help me with it.»

She hoped the little smile she gave him would be enough to suppress his doubts about her. But sadly, she underestimated the man.

«Really ? That car doesn't seems to have a problem.» He said, sarcastically. «Not when you were following me for nearly half an hour.»

She felt her heart dropped at his words, her legs starting to wobble. What now ? The mission didn't succeed, and she wasn't good enough to do something on her own. What about using her charms ? He may be handsome but she was not that repulsive. And with that outfit, she actually looked better than her everyday look.  
She encircled her waist with her arms, making her chest look bigger.  
«Well, what about helping me with something else ?» She said, with the sluttiest voice she could had.

Despite keeping his cold mask, she could disting a small look of surprise in his eyes. He sighed before reaching into the interior of his jacket. 

«Let's see how far you can keep your role, miss.» He said.

Taking a knife out of his pocket, he cut the straps of her dress. Without letting her the time to react, he pushed the top of her cloth down, revealing her gorgeous tits. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it.  
She planted her nails in her palm when he pinched her nipple, not wanting to already give up. Rolling her hard bud between his calloused fingers, he let his other hand massaging roughly her other breast. Despite her will to keep herself quiet, small breaths were starting to fall from her lips.

«Enough, get on your knees.» He said, harshly.

With all the grace she could gather, she crouched down in front his crotch.Trying to stay still on her heels, she unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants and boxer down, enough to release his cock.Even flaccid, he was already big. There was already a big difference him and the few colleagues with whom she had a one night stand.  
She took his length in her right hand, positioning the other on his car to keep her balance. Starting to pumped him, she used the pad of her thumb to caress the tip of his length.  
No precum, and he was still flaccid. Well, it was only logic for a man like him to not get hard at the view of any woman. She was pathetic in comparison, being excited just by being on her knees for him, already feeling a wet spot forming in her panties.  
She gave a kitten lick to his tip before sucking on it. Leaving her hand falling from his dick, she used it to massaged his heavy balls while her mouth took little more of his length each time she bobbed her head.  
Getting tired of her small actions, he gripped her hair roughly, pushing her face til her nose touch his pubic hair. Her eyes watering at the sudden feeling against the back of her throat, she tried for the best to relax herself.  
She felt him grow harder and wider in her mouth, her jaw aching more and more with each thrust of his hips. Despite the soreness of her throat and her scalp hurting, the feeling of her clit begging to be touched was getting worse.  
Finally releasing her mouth from his now hard cock, he admired the view below him. Makeup ruined by her teary eyes, abused lips glowing by the trail of drool coming out of her mouth. It's been awhile since he had such a good time.

Lifting her by the hair, he bend her over the hood of the car. A shiver ran down her spine when the cold metal hit her skin. His hands caressed her hips before pulling up the edge of her dress, admiring the curves of her ass. A gasp left her lips when she feels a heavy smack on her bottom. For some reason, she actually found pleasure in this pain, feeling herself getting wetter at the sensation of his warm hand hitting her bottom continuously.  
None of the guy she had been sleeping with had ever been this bold with her. It was so new for her that the anxiety she had feels earlier disappeared, letting place for a feeling of excitation.

«Already so wet..» The sudden sound of his voice echoing lightly in the empty parking lot.  
Sliding a finger against her covered slit, he could only admire how effortless it was to please her. He could see the small wiggling of her hips, as she tried to get something else than a finger wandering on her slit.

«If you want something, then beg.» He said, stopping his movement on her intimacy.

She gritted her teeth, not wanting to give him this pleasure. She was pretty sure she was already passing for some horny whore by getting wet only by sucking him off, she didn't want to beg for this in addition. But at the same time, she was craving for his touch. She wanted to see what he was gonna give her. She could bet on it, the experience she was going to live with him will be something she will never forget.

«Please.. Touch me more.» She begged, trying to not sound so desperate.

She turned her head to look at him, only to meet a impassive facade, his dark orbs penetrating her gaze. A look who made her remember who was in control. A look who made her wanting more. She slid her panties down, leaving herself open to him.

«Do whatever you want with me.» She cried. «But please, fuck me.»

Gripping his dick, he slapped the tip on her glistenning entrance before thrusting into her deeply. It took her whole will to not scream and alerting the few people who were in the small shop. Pain and pleasure were enveloping her mind as he continued to thrust into her.  
Palms against the cold metal, she pushed herself backward to meet his hips, making his length go deeper into her.  
His warm balls were slapping on her sensitive clit, her nipples brushing against the cold metal of the car and his dick hitting the right spot with every thrusts . Everything was making her loose her mind.

Suddenly pulling out his member out of her, he gripped her shoulder harshly, raising her from the hood of his car. Turning her around, he made her laid on it, grabbing her thighs to pull her enough so her ass was at the edge. She whimper at the sensation when the head of his dick brushed against her swollen clit. Right hand around his dick, he brought the other to her soft thigh, using the grasp on it to slammed her down on his member.  
Throwing her head backward, she bited her lip roughly, trying to not let any sounds comes out. She let her hands travel against her broad shoulders before grasping his biceps, feeling the muscles under his clothes.  
If someone had told her earlier that her mission would had consist of being fucked behind a small shop, she wouldn't have been so mad with her agency.

All she could hear was the wet sounds of her dripping entrance being abused by his throbbing cock. A hot sensation enveloping her lower belly as she was feeling her climax arriving. She bringed her hand to her clit, rubbing it furiously.

The way her boobs were bouncing with each of his thrusts,the way her cute face trying to not moan too loud, it was hard for him to admit but it was the first time he was feeling himself coming to his end by someone and not only the pleasure he forced himself into.  
He groaned as he accelerated the movements of his hips, hitting deeper each time. Her tremble thighs were enough to tell him she was near the end.  
Putting her other hand on her mouth, she screamed into it while her orgasm took over her, wrapping her body into a warm envelope. Bending her trembling knees to her chest, he rammed into her squeezing pussy harder.  
It didn't take him too long to reach his peak, pulling out of her tight walls with regret to painted her belly with his hot cum.

It took them a few minutes to finally coming down from their orgasms, both of them raising up.

«Are you going to arrest me now, little spy ?» He said, closing his pants.

«No, i wouldn't have another rendez-vous otherwise.» She said laughing, as she was dressing herself back, ignoring the stickiness between her stomach and the fabric.

She hoped the next time, she could actually get a kiss.


End file.
